


Day 1 - Domestic

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Day 1, Domestic, M/M, Philkas Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philkas Week day 1 - DomesticPhilip wants to make a surprise dinner for their parents and goes grocery shopping with Lukas





	

"Okay, okay, but I want it to be massive"

"Philip. We've been walking around this market for ages. Three hours at least" Lukas complained, rolling his eyes as they went through the pasta aisle again. "You know who spends three hours in the market? Moms"

"How can you know?" Philip asked, raising his eyebrow. "You don't remember your mom. I always did the groceries. Helen doesn't go to the market even if Gabe asks."

"Yeah but my friends complain about their moms taking them to markets and spending hours in there" Lukas replied, looking at the pastas. "The colourful one"

"Alright, kiddo" Philip chuckled, making his best dad impression. Lukas rolled his eyes again and punched his arm. "Damn Lukas! Sorry sorry. It's just... It has to be perfect and I can't find the right ingredients"

"You want to make pasta" Lukas complained. "You just grab a pasta, a sauce and cheese and you're done. If you want to make it a little fancier, you buy some meat and make meatballs. It's not so hard Philip"

"God, you really are annoying" Philip muttered, smirking when Lukas hugged him from behind. He grabbed the colourful pasta Lukas pointed out and headed on to the sauce aisle, checking it out for a while before grabbing one that he knew was good but that wasn't too expensive. He headed on to the cheese and then the meat, doing exactly as Lukas had said. 

"I thought you found me annoying" Lukas said, once he saw everything in the cart. "And also I can't believe we stayed three hours in here for you to decide everything in three minutes because of what I told you"

"You should take yourself more seriously" Philip chuckled, and then leaned up to peck his boyfriend. "Come on. Soon it will be too late to do anything before they arrive"

"Tell me about being late" Lukas rolled his eyes, and Philip laughed loudly before they made it to the counter. 

Lukas grabbed a package of chocolate just in case. 

 

They get home soon - and by home, both mean Helen and Gabe's - and start preparing everything. Philip put the pasta in the salted water and then started to make the sauce, heating it up and adding some tasty ingredients. Lukas just grabbed his phone and played silently on the table, because he had no idea how to help. 

"Lukas. Come over here" Philip called, and Lukas got up, walking to him without looking up from his phone. "Taste the sauce"

"Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and looking up, while Philip rolled his eyes and put a bit of sauce on his hand. 

"Taste to see if it has enough salt. Sugar. If it's good" he said, Lukas sighed before licking Philip's hand clean. He then beamed and nodded quickly.

"Dude, it's delicious"

Philip laughed and nodded, turning back and continuing to stir the sauce while Lukas came closer, wrapped his arms around Philip's waist and kissed his neck slowly. 

"Lukas... I need focus" he complained, but tilted his head for Lukas to be able to kiss his neck better. The blond smirked and bit down Philip's pulse point, making the boy squirm under him. 

"After we are done eating tonight, I'm gonna take you in the barn" he whispered, biting Philip's ear and making him moan before pulling back and kissing his head. "Have fun finishing that pasta"

"Fuck you Lukas"


End file.
